Revelations of Saint Edelin
Writings by Saint-Edelin, a devout of the Light who predicted the darkness that covers the church would in time be revealed. Dated from 601 K.C Chapter 1 (1) Those rejecting the Light, bring darkness into the world. (2) In this darkness, those who turned from the light are not all lost. (3) There is yet salvation through the darkness. (4) The Light forgives those who set themselves upon the path of Redemption. (5) Even amidst the darkness, Light can shine through and lead the lost back into its glow. (6) For without Light, there is no Darkness, as the book of Wisdom teaches. (7) Then, if darkness cannot exist without Light it further resonates that those who are lost in the darkness can set upon a path of righteousness. (8 ) For belief in the Light is never lost in the Darkness. (9) Let those who are strong of will find their way back into the glow of the Light. (10) Let their sins be cleansed and trespasses forgiven. (11) But while the Light forgives, it does not forget. (12) Through redemption and dedication to the light, there can yet be salvation. Chapter 2 (1) The blanket of darkness drapes across the bastion of Light. (2) The once purity of the halls are defiled. (3) Corruption has rooted deep within the foundations. (4) Those it professes to guide, in truth leads them astray from the path. (5) Let us not turn from the Light. (6) Let us not submit to vices and sin. (7) Purity above all, for those who play in the darkness shall be revealed in time. (8 ) The Light is above all, and the Light sees all. (9) It shines through the darkest corners of the world. (10) Some remain blind to this disease, yet others who speak out against it are quick to be silenced. (11) But the Light sees all. (12) The Light will enter these darkened halls. (13) And the eyes of the blind will be opened as they stare into the truth of the Light. (14) They will come to see those pretenders who guide them astray as false. (15) and all those who are vile and corrupt shall be revealed. (16) Oh Light, let them stand in judgement before your benevolence. (17) Let those who stand in reverence and those who seek redemption be forgiven. (18) And let those who will not seek redemption be smitten by your grace and expelled from your Holy Kingdom. (19) Then, may we begin to build the world anew, a better church, in admiration of your supremacy. Chapter 3 (1) Those who turn from the light, turn from Hope and Faith. (2) For without Hope and Faith, how then can the Light pierce through the veil? (3) In the darkest night, and that night will come, only the Light may save us from Damnation. (4) The Light will not be able to save those who have not Faith in it, nor Hope for it’s coming. (5) Turning away from the Light and relinquishing Hope is the path to eternal Damnation. (6) If shutting out the Light leads to Damnation, then the only clear path is through Faith in the Light. (7) Have Faith in the Light and all will be revealed. (8 ) Have Hope in the Light, and see your spirits revel in its arrival. Chapter 4 (1) Rejoice in these words. (2) Keep Hope in the Light. (3) Not all are lost in the endless dark. (4) For those who seek redemption shall be revealed its path. (5) Keep Faith in the Light and see yourself guided on the path to redemption. (6) For when it’s time has come, the Light will shine. (7) And the vile will be struck from the ranks of righteous lest they repent. (8 ) Repent before the Light, and seek redemption from the Lights Benevolence. Category:Documents